


"Seriously?"

by teenwolfarelittleshits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfarelittleshits/pseuds/teenwolfarelittleshits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleo, Theo being a cocky shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Seriously?"

Whispers, scraping of pencils, the tapping of fingers, and the clicking of pens was driving her crazy. Malia’s heightened sense of hearing making the four noises sound like they were being done right in her ear, growling she threw her pencil down running her hand over her face. Malia knew she had to study for the math test coming up, she just couldn’t focus with all the noise. Letting out a groan she went back to taking notes right out of her math book, even though she didn’t understand any of it she just kept writing down whatever she thought was important.

“Fight, fight, fight.”  
“Punch him in the face Raeken!”   
“Oh that’s gotta hurt.” 

Standing up Malia looked out the window, to see none other than Theo Raeken punching some poor guy in the face over and over. Banging on the window with her fist she made a hand motion for them all to shut up, sitting back down once it was quiet again. The silence didn’t last long though as the rowdy boys just outside the window once again started being loud. “It’s the library you’re outside of you dumb asses!“ 

"Mrs. Tate if you could refrain from yelling in my library I would appreciate it, or you can leave if you want to continue yelling.” The librarian angrily whispered tapping her foot against the ground.

Grabbing her head phones from her bag Malia shoved them into her ears turning her music all the way up, trying to block out all noise so she could just study. But nothing could ever go her way because the next second a loud crash sounded and a body was thrown the window landing on top of her table. The guy had the audacity to whoop loudly raising his fists in the air, but then he turned towards her making Malia’s eyes flash blue. 

“Seriously?” She asked angrily clenching her fists. 

“Hey Princess.” Theo Raeken himself smirked at her, turning on his side so he could face her. “What the hell did you do this time?” Malia asked punching him in the arm.

Theo grabbed his arm pouting like her punch actually hurt him. “Why do you assume I did something?” She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, making him sigh, “Some dickhead decided to talk shit on my soccer team.” Malia narrowed her eyes at him, “And you thought it was wise to start a fight?" 

"I didn’t start a fight I just….gently punched him in the face." 

Throwing her hands up in the air in frustration she angrily whispered, "Yeah and he threw you into a window! How well did that work out?” Theo smirked at Malia trailing his fingers over her cheek, “Very well, considering I don’t have anything broken, and he’s going to need surgery for his nose.” Smacking his hand away from her cheek Malia let out a chuckle, “No Theo it didn’t go well considering I’m now mad at you for interrupting my study session." 

"I can pay you back for the ruined study session.” Theo let a wolfish smile cover his face, wiggling his eyebrows as he whispered in her ear, “ I have an A in biology." 

"I was studying calculus, thanks a lot though babe.” Theo furrowed his brows, “You’re failing biology though, aren’t you princess?" 

"I’m failing everything.” Malia sighed looking down at all the pieces of glass on the floor,“And now I’m probably going to get detention for you breaking a window. Isn’t that awesome.” Shaking his head Theo started to pack all of Malia’s stuff into her bag, before holding his hand out to her, “Then I suggest we get out of here." 

"Hey you two! What did you do?” The librarian screamed walking towards them. 

“Time to go princess!” Theo yelled pulling a laughing Malia out the broken window, “Where are we going Theo?" 

"Shhh Mal just trust me." 

The two ended up hiding in a janitors closet while the principal and librarian searched for them. "You know they’re going to find us in here.” Malia said leaning against the wall, Theo pushed his body against hers putting his hands on either side of her face effectively trapping Malia against the wall. “This is only temporary until they walk to the other side of the school princess, have some faith in me." 

Theo let his eyes trail down Malia’s face to rest on her lips before flicking them back up to look at her, she smiled before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. Theo groaned her lips were so soft, he bit down harshly on her bottom lip making Malia whimper. Pulling back to breathe Theo started kissing his way down her neck, biting down on her sweet spot before sucking the skin into his moth making her moan his name. Malia gripped his hair pulling his face to hers and reconnecting their lips pushing him back against the shelf as she rolled her hips against his.

Theo grunted as she trailed her hands down the front of his jeans. Malia smirked up at him before biting down on his neck making him throw his head back which knocked a couple things off the shelf hitting Theo in the head. His shocked expression made Malia laugh at him, "Theo we have to get out of here." 

"Where do you want to go princess?” He asked resting his hands on her hips, she smirked thrusting her hips against his. “Take me home.” Running out of the hallway the two made it to Theo’s truck in record time and we’re soon on the way to his house. Malia turned her body towards him suddenly getting an idea she undid her seat belt leaning over the center console, Malia let her hand hover over his jean zipper before slowly popping open the button and pulling down the zipper. She palmed him over his boxers as she bit his neck, 

“Princess you’re playing with fire.” Malia slipped her hand into his boxers pulling his cock free and starting to pump him, nibbling on his ear lobe she teasingly whispered, “It’s a good thing I’m okay with being burned." 

Theo tightened his hands around the steering wheel his knuckles going white, he sucked in a sharp breath as he felt her kiss his way down his neck. Malia had all the power in the world over her boyfriend right now and she intended to use it, she bent down and let her breath fan over his head. "Malia do not tease me.” She kissed his tip before slowly wrapping her lips around him and bobbing her head up down, her hand pumping what she couldn’t get into her mouth. “Ahh fuck babe, I’m going to fuck you so hard when we get home." 

Theo bit down clenching his jaw using ever ounce of control he had not to pull the truck over and fuck her against the side, he let his foot press down on the gas pedal as Malia hollowed her cheeks taking his cock into her mouth. Malia hummed against him making Theo jerk his hips upward his tip hitting the back of her throat. 

"Shit sorry princess.” He let one of his hands of the steering wheel to rest on her ass, Malia pulled back to suck gently on his tip her tongue sliding against the under side of his head made him lose it. Theo whimpered her name as he came in her mouth, looking down just in time to see her lick his cock one more time before swallowing. Theo smashes his lips to hers before fixing himself and getting out of his truck to walk to her side, Theo lifted Malia from his truck carrying her inside and straight up to his bed.

Theo pulled his shirt over his head throwing it behind him, he kneeled on the floor before his bed grabbin Malia by her ankles to pull her towards him. Theo kissed the side of her thigh pulling her shorts down followed by her panties, he smirked seeing how wet she was. “Who made you this wet Princess?” He let his finger softly run over her lips as she bucked her hips, “Fuck Theo you did." 

"Mmmm that’s what I like to hear." 

Theo wasn’t done teasing though so he kissed his way up her thigh ignoring where she needed him most to kiss over her other thigh. "Theo please.” Finally Theo let his mouth descend onto her core, swirling his tounge around licking up every drop of arousal he let his tongue go flat as he wiggled it against her clit. “Fuck!” Malia tangled her fingers in Theo’s hair pulling him even closer against her, he responded by thrusting two fingers into her making her clench around him. “Let go Princess, just feel.” Theo bit down on her thigh making Malia clench around his fingers and scream his name, Licking his fingers clean he stood up and took off both his pants and boxers. 

Theo wasn’t prepared for Malia to jump him, making them fall back against his floor. “Princess if you wanted me that badly, you probably shouldn’t knock me out." 

"Theo shut up and fuck me.”   
“Yes ma'am." 

She straddled his hips before sinking down onto his length, she rolled her hips trying to adjust to his size whimpering when Theo bent his knees making him slide deeper into her. "Mal are you going to move or just sit on my cock the whole time?” Malia raised her eyebrow at him before placing her hands on his chest to use as leverage as lifted herself up just to slide back down, he let his hands grip her hips helping Malia bounce on his cock. Theo let one hand slide to the back of her head where he dragged her down to press their bodies together, the other coming to rest on her ass cheek giving it a squeeze.

Feeling herself being flipped over and her back meeting the floor, she let out a small squeal clenching around Theo, “Fuck princess do that again.” He grabbed her by the back of her thighs pulling her into his lap, where he used the floor as leverage to thrust in and out of her. “Look at me, come on princess look me in the eyes I want to watch you come around my cock.” Moaning Malia looked into his eyes right as he pressed his fingers to her clit, slowly her eyes started to close and Theo stopped all movement.

“Theo.”   
“Keep your eyes open." 

Continuing his thrusting he could feel her clenching around him, feel her form starting to tremble in his arms as pleasure consumed her. "Are you gonna come for me princess?” Theo bit down on her neck, and all the sensations at once made her come screaming his name Theo thrused a few more times before groaning into her neck and coming. 

Theo held her close as she stood up on shaking legs, the two fell back on his bed breathing heavily Malia cuddled into his side pulling Theo’s arm over her side. 

“We should get back to school, we still have to graduate." 

"Do we have to?” Malia whined hiding her face in his neck, Theo slapped her butt standing up to get dressed and motioning her to do the same. With a scowl Malia started getting dressed, holding her shorts she started searching for her underwear. She looked under the bed, behind his desk, before sighing and turning towards him, “Where are my underwear?" 

Theo let out a chuckle, "Oh princess those are mine now.”


End file.
